


Whispers in Our Bones

by Cjanewright



Series: They were Fenris [1]
Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Dark themes warning ⚠️, Don’t Judge Me, F/M, Sibling Incest, We all know about that strucker family, implied - Freeform, sooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjanewright/pseuds/Cjanewright
Summary: It was a solemn vow made between them in the dark.





	Whispers in Our Bones

It was their only escape. It was the only way to survive and protect all the other mutants. The siblings unleashed power of a destructive magnitude nobody had imagined. Their blood soaked path was paved over the dozens of dead Sentinel Services officers and the drugged mutants they’d brainwashed into slavery. Their parents forgave them. The Mutant Underground forgave them. Now all that was left was for them to wash off the blood and forgive themselves.

The Underground found a new headquarters to shelter the mutant refugees. A rundown, barely standing abandoned apartment building on the outskirts. This afforded them their own bedrooms but the siblings couldn’t help but slip into one another’s bedrooms at night, plagued by their fears and guilt. It was a silent ritual where one would lay beside the other and they would hold hands through the night. The Strucker siblings were safest when they were close to one another. Their parents turned a blind eye to their obvious growing dependence, dismissing it a consequence of war.

They’d heard the story, seen those old photos of their ancestors, the Von Struckers, Fenris. It was a fitting title for the terrifying, destructive, and evil siblings.

“Are we Fenris?”

Lauren jolted at the question, coming from an unexpectedly pensive Andy in the middle of the night. She gave a small squeeze to his hand and felt his fingers flex back.

She answered his question with a question. “Do you think we are?”

“That’s what great-grandma and great-grandpa were. They could do what we can.”

“We’re not terrorists.”

“We killed those agents and mutants.”

Her reply was soft, “We didn’t have a choice. It was them or us.”

The silence after that was deafening, terribly unlike their usual comfortable silences. They stayed frozen in their positions, carefully in their own little bubbles of space except for their joined hands until Lauren finally rolled over.

She gently brushed the hair from his face with her free hand before she spoke again in attempt to assure him, “We’re not like them. We’re definitely not nazis. We’re something else, our own thing. Think of a cool superhero name for us. You’re good at that kind of stuff, right?”

“I can’t think of a superhero name for mutants that can annihilate anything within a 200 yard radius.”

“Andy,” she sighed out and lay back down. She couldn’t try to convince him any further of their innocence because she didn’t believe it either. He wasn’t exactly the little brother she could easily manipulate anymore.

The siblings drifted off to sleep, though a fitful one as it turned out. A continuous replay of the events from that day. Their hands clasped in a bone crushing grip, the merciless, blinding light emitting from them a combination of her manipulation of the elements and his destructive force. Senntinal Services had their guns trained at them but their orders had been to take them alive for experimentation. The drugged mutants launched to attack. But they were too late. It was over in a second, in a blast of a light so glorious it contained the fury of a thousand vengeful angels.

It was the aftermath that crushed a piece of her soul that she’ll never get back. The scene like a post missle strike. The bodies closest to the center were unrecognizable lumps of organ pieces and bones. The house didn’t survive, with walls and support beams blown from existence. As the siblings made their way out, they saw the bodies more and more resemble human. Those furthest from the center died of evident physical trauma, some missing limbs. Possibly the only thing worse than the sight, had been the overwhelming stench of gore and death that left her unable to breathe.

“Lauren… Lauren,” Andy shook her, snapping her into the land of the living. “You almost blew up. You almost killed everyone here.”

She saw the last of the light fading from her fingertips. Her other hand kept a hard hold on his but he wasn’t trying to break their bond.

“I almost…” she trailed off slowly.

“It’s ok.”

She looked at him, pinpricks of tears glittering in her soft blue eyes. “No, it’s not. You were right. You saw what we did. What we’re capable of. Maybe… maybe we are Fenris.”

He leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead, reminiscent of how she used to when they were kids. It was uncharacteristically sweet. He quietly confessed, “It’s me. I’m the one that breaks things. It feels good, especially what we did together. It felt really **good** to just… I just kept thinking ‘they _deserve_ this.’ It’s what they get for hunting us down for being mutants. But when I saw all those people dead, I knew you’d never forgive yourself. I’m sorry. You protect people. Your shields wouldn’t have done that.”

That notion was instantly rejected, “You couldn’t have done that on your own either. No, it was both of us.” She rested her head against his shoulder, still contemplating what he said. His thumb stroked absentmindedly across her knuckles.

He whispered darkly against her temple, “They _should_ be afraid of us. They all should. We can end the war, cut them all down like they’re nothing.”

She shuddered, goosebumps chilling her skin. “Andy, you don’t know what you’re saying. That’s murder. We’re not murderers.”

“Except when we have to be, huh?” It was a heated retort under his breath that made her flinch. He raised their still joined hands to present to her. “If you don’t want to kill anyone ever again, then maybe you can start by letting go of my hand.”

She stared at their hands, a cry caught in her throat. His expression was so hard and steadfast, she was chilled with a new fear: that she would lose him to the darkness if she let go. But even in the darkest part of her heart, she couldn’t admit to herself that she liked the safety and power she felt when they were together.

She pulled their hands to her chest, the image of a girl clutching tight to a beloved teddy bear. His piercing blues followed the path of their hands. Breathless and shivering, she shook her head, “We need each other.”

They shared a crucial, unspoken vow in the dark. A promise that when given the choice, they would choose each other every time, consequences be damned. They were naive to the ugly taint that clung to the air around them. Lauren thought she could steer them clear of the hellish bowels, of moral decay.

She underestimated the immunity to the horrors of death, like a vaccine that builds and strengthens. Neither of them could see that they were wrapped too close in their own world or that their faces were inches apart as they vowed blind loyalty.

They were Fenris.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a potential au of what I anticipate next episode could look like. Will never happen in canon but alas I am self indulgent. So basically they’re not Nazis like the Von Struckers but they’re still veryyyyy capable of terrible power. I read a theory somewhere that said the Struckers’ powers seemed to be gravitation/molecular based (Lauren pushing molecules together to form shields and Andy pushing molecules apart to destroy) which put them as omega level mutants. That level of power could easily swing to darker tendencies, especially depending on how it works.


End file.
